


Be Brave. Stay Strong.

by 1800johnlocked



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Also send my love to Thomas for me will ya?, And I procrastinate too much with writing, And plot?????, Angst, Confrontations, Don't try to hide it, Facing The Truth, First Kisses, Fluff, Haiz, Hope you enjoy, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm bad at uploading, Logan is secretly a big softie for his friends, M/M, Multi, New Sander Side????, Rating May Change, Self-Discovery, So be warned, Tags May Change, but - Freeform, hahaha, that's new
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 02:34:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12098808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1800johnlocked/pseuds/1800johnlocked
Summary: Logan, wanting to prove himself to the rest that he can be useful, goes on a journey of self discovery. New friendships are formed and old ones tested.





	Be Brave. Stay Strong.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I'm writing chapters for my other fics. Inspiration hasn't been very strong and school isn't helping.

Logan was sick of not being taken seriously. No matter how hard he tried to convince Thomas that giving oneself a break wasn’t always entirely bad, the man would never listen to him and would continue to make those annoying six-second and YouTube videos for the happiness of his viewers at the cost of his own rest. By this time, not only was Thomas tired, Logan began to notice the behavioural changes in the sides too. They all weren’t as bubbly as usual, and Virgil had taken to hiding in his room most of the time, only coming out to pester Thomas about work or eating occasionally. Even Thomas’ friends began to see the dark shadows under the man’s eyes or just him being more sluggish than normal during outings together. Logan had enough. He was tired of not being listened to or simply being pushed aside just because he was a little more uptight about schedules and Thomas’ health than the others. 

He had to do something about it. 

He had managed to call the rest of the sides together in a meeting in the living room while Thomas was napping, although Virgil was a little harder to convince. But at the mention of helping Thomas get decent rest, he was all up for it, immediately grabbing his new jacket and hauling himself the fuck out of that gloomy room. Everyone was exhausted, Logan could see that. The only reason why he wasn’t was because he was made for that exact purpose: to stay calm under stress and never get tired from working. All of them had either flung themselves onto the couch or were lying flat on the fucking floor-

Jesus Christ, they needed help and fast.

“Guys, come on. Let’s just quickly get this over and done with; otherwise, we wouldn’t be able to function at all. Get up.” Logan moved to sit down on one of the seats but yelped when his legs practically crumpled beneath him, the backs of his knees hitting the seat and falling back onto it, his arms slamming onto the armrests.

The room was silent, the complaining of too little rest stopping abruptly at the sharp sound. Logan had never shown any sign of weakness in front of anyone, not even to the other sides. Seeing this was the worst possible thing for any of the sides to realise. There was no doubt that Thomas was getting weaker. Even his logic, who never seemed to falter, was beginning to experience the effects of it too. Logan winced slightly at the impact but otherwise didn’t say anything, sitting himself up straighter and propping his hands on his knees to support himself.

“Okay, how can we get Thomas to actually rest properly, not just have fifteen-minute naps from time to time during the day? Because we all know that those naps are not doing anything for him.” He began, struggling to remain composed and calm at this moment in time. The other sides sat up as well at the question, determined to use up whatever strength they had left to help Thomas. 

Logan could barely keep his arms straight, instead opting to lean back in the chair, the feeling of rage bubbling deep within him. If he couldn’t keep up with the rest, he’ll just get pushed to the back as usual. He couldn’t let that happen. Not again. Not when Thomas needed him the most. He had to stay strong… for Thomas _and_ the rest.  
Hatching a plan to get Thomas to sleep more was a lot harder than it sounded, considering that Thomas was extremely used to working or editing for hours on end without so much as batting an eyelid.

When the sides finally came up with one, however, they were too worn out to do anything else, leaving Logan, the only one alive enough, to present the idea to Thomas. But how? He would only get ignored like usual. If he _did_ manage to get the idea across, would Thomas actually stick to it, or simply follow it for a couple of days before ditching it like how he does with New Year’s resolutions? Would the other sides forget about the plan and come back to the bad habit of being okay with Thomas not getting enough rest till it came back to this?

It was up to Logan to hold up everything. He couldn’t afford to be weak. Not at this time. Not now. Not when everyone else was depending on him to help them. But he was getting weak as well, he had to admit. It was getting harder for him to think straight or think at all. Who would've thought that _thinking_ , of all things, was hurting him? Everything he did was taking a toll on him physically. He had to confront Thomas, all feelings aside. 

But a little nap couldn’t hurt… right?

xXx

Logan awakened in the mind palace, very sure that he had fallen asleep in the armchair of the living room; and his head hurt, almost as if he had pulled an all-nighter doing research like he did on more than one occasion. 

Right. 

He did. 

With the other sides. 

Putting together a plan that he’d have to present to Thomas. 

By himself. 

_Sigh._

But just as he’d woken up enough and gathered all the papers he’d have to show their host, Logan heard the door of the mind palace open and in came Thomas himself. 

“Guys! Guess what? I’m going to be in a new musical!” He exclaimed excitedly, looking at Logan and grinning. Logan managed a slight tilt of his lips that turned out to be more a grimace than a smile, and his insides churned almost painfully at Thomas’ enthusiasm.

_How was he going to tell Thomas now? Once the man was excited about anything, there was no going back, like he had admitted to in one of the Sander Sides videos._

Thomas had to face the truth, though. If he continued to do this, he would eventually collapse and the sides would bear the brunt of it. All of their eye bags were as bad as Virgil’s, and the constant pain in the ass didn’t even need to apply eye shadow anymore. In short, everyone was being affected because of their host’s negligence.

“Listen, Thomas. We need to talk.” Logan began. “We’re all glad for you; we really are. But you’re forgetting an extremely important thing.” 

Thomas didn’t seem at all fazed by Logan’s words and continued to ramble on about his role in the new musical, excitedly talking about how he would be a king disguising as a commoner and finding out about how the villagers lived their life. Logan stared at Thomas incredulously. Did he just ignore a question that should’ve provoked his anxiety to flare up? 

_Oh, not again. Virgil, not again._

Logan excused himself as politely as possible without screaming in frustration and barging into Virgil’s room, not caring that it was 11 pm and the side literally called anxiety was just sitting on his bed browsing Tumblr. 

“Virgil. You have to see this.” Logan didn’t wait for a response and practically dragged the other side over to the couch in the mind palace, gesturing wildly at a giggling Thomas, who was laughing at an extremely immature meme on that dreadful website. 

“What is this supposed to mean? You are still doing your job, right? Because if you don’t, things will just get even worse.” Logan looked at Virgil with worry etched across his face.

_I’ll be held responsible if you don’t do your job, Virgil. You have to help me._

“I am. But it seems that everything that I do to try and stop him from overexerting himself doesn’t seem to work anymore. Even threatening to leave again didn’t work.” Virgil sighed heavily. “If this doesn’t stop, you do know that we’ll have to leave, right? Because if our methods of getting Thomas to work, eat or even sleep aren’t working anymore, we’ll _have_ to be replaced. A new logic and anxiety side will develop, and they’ll be even stronger than us. We will never be able to come back unless we get him to have at least a week’s worth of good rest.”

Logan’s eyes immediately began to water. 

_My God, not now. The one time I shouldn’t be dealing with emotions I probably don’t even have should not be now. I have to stay calm. I have to keep my composure. For the sake of the rest, I can’t lose my cool. Not now._

“Okay. What can we do to stop this madness? We both know that doing what you already tried didn’t work, so we have to think of something new.” Logan pondered about it for a couple of minutes with Virgil, throwing out a couple of ideas but jumping at a sudden noise in one of the rooms in the mind palace. The two sides looked at each other confused. 

“Aren’t Roman and Patton sleeping?” Virgil asked Logan. The other nodded slightly, just a tilt of his head, really, and glanced at Thomas. “Should we check it out?”

Virgil nodded as well before pulling his hoodie onto his head and shoving his hands into the pockets of his jacket, fully prepared to stare down whoever had the audacity to disturb them. Logan, already slightly intimidated by anxiety’s actions, straightened his tie and quickly ran to Roman’s room to pull the fanciful side’s sword out from under his bed as quietly as possible so as to not wake him. Virgil raised an eyebrow at the action but didn’t say anything.

“Let’s go?” Logan asked. Virgil gave him a thumbs-up before, together, stepping towards the source of the noise.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you enjoyed this. Angst isn't something I'm very good at so constructive feedback is very welcome.


End file.
